1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports for cooking utensils and particularly to a device for adjustably supporting a grill above a fire or other suitable source of heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed for permitting a cooking utensil to be supported above a camp fire or other suitable source of heat. U.S. Pat. No. 192,011, issued June 12, 1877, to M. T. Richardson, discloses a portable lamp-stove in the form of a tripod device provided with an annular or open cap for receiving a saucepan or other suitable cooking utensil, while U.S. Pat. No. 955,140, issued Apr. 19, 1910, to G. E. Cronk, discloses a camping apparatus wherein a tripod is disposed over a casing adapted to form a fire-box and supporting a top of the casing onn which various cooking utensils can be disposed. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,496, issued Apr. 5, 1949, to A. T. Smith, discloses an outdoor cooker in which a cooking utensil is held on a chain extending from a plate pivotally connecting together the legs of a tripod device.
U.S. Pat. No. 918,070, issued Apr. 13, 1909, to J. F. Menge, discloses a camper's torch wherein a basket formed of a series of parallel hoops or rings flexibly connected together are supported from a cantilever mounted bracket for holding a fire beneath a cooking utensil also suspended from the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,289, issued Mar. 22, 1949, to P. N. Sitton, discloses tripod construction wherein the three legs of the tripod are hingedly mounted on a tripod head consisting of a hexagonal plate.